Apocalypse
by Iris Omega
Summary: Saori meets with our favorite Keyblade Master and some other very important characters! CHAPTER 2 UPLOADED!!!
1. Connected

Iris: Yay! I've finally done it! I've finally come up with a Kingdom Hearts story! You don't know how hard it is!  
  
Lyma-chan: Really, if it took you this short, it must be trivial.  
  
Iris: -__- Shut up.  
  
Lyma-chan: Why do you always tell me that?  
  
Iris: Because you never do.  
  
Lyma-chan: Oh.  
  
Iris: Please R&R!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters. I also do not own Final Fantasy I, II, III, IV, V, VI, VII, VIII, IX, or X. ^_____^ Whatever characters are from any of those that I use, I do not own them! I do, however, own Saori Deguchi, her friends, family, etc. Whoever uses her without my permission will be PROSECUTED!!!  
  
Sweat streamed down Saori Deguchi's forehead as she attacked the punching bag with a fury. Her fists flew with amazing speed. Twisting her body, she did a spin-kick and her foot connected powerfully with the bag sending it clanging side to side. Stopping to wipe the perspiration from her brow, she grabbed her Gatorade and let the cool, energizing liquid trickle down her throat.  
  
"You're going to work yourself to death."  
  
Saori spun around to see Baiko Yamamura standing in the doorway with a wide grin spread across his handsome face. She scowled.  
  
"Of course I'm not. It's good to stay in shape. Oh!" she exclaimed with a high-pitched, mocking gasp. "I forgot! You wouldn't know anything about that."  
  
Baiko rolled his dark brown eyes and shook his head, sending his messy black hair swishing. "You need to take a break sometime."  
  
"When I'm dead," she replied, turning back to the punching bag. "That'll be a nice, long break."  
  
Baiko watched her every move with seemingly lazy eyes. Large and lean muscles bulged under her tan skin when she worked, but were almost unnoticeable when she wasn't, which wasn't very much. Her thigh-length, wavy black hair was tied into a high ponytail and streamed behind her. A strange fire was ablaze in her deep violet eyes. Tight Nike workout clothes revealed her tensed stomach and back muscles. Although he didn't admit it, Baiko was very impressed by Saori. She worked harder than any girl he ever knew. Next to him, she was probably the best martial artist in the region, besides the masters, and she was only fourteen. He was almost seventeen.  
  
"Want to practice with our katanas?"  
  
Saori glanced over at him, and in that split second she was distracted, the punching bag flew back hit her in the shoulder, sending her sprawling to the ground. Baiko doubled over in laughter. She glared up at him from the floor.  
  
"That was your fault, aren't you going to come over here and help me up?"  
  
Baiko raised an eyebrow. "My fault? You're the one who let the punching bag hit you!"  
  
"Yes, and you distracted me! Besides, it's polite."  
  
"Ah, yes, politeness," Baiko said, grabbing her hand to help her up. "Hate it."  
  
"Don't we all."  
  
Saori jumped up and placed her hands on her hips, staring at Baiko. He stared back, the goofy grin never leaving his face.  
  
"So, are you going to stand there like a fool or are we going to practice?"  
  
He bent over in a mock bow. "After you, fair lady."  
  
She snorted. Baiko was always amused at how tough she acted, for he knew, as did many others, that she had a heart of gold.  
  
"I'm being polite," he explained, grinning. They both left the room laughing.  
  
***  
  
Saori drew her shining silver katana from its hardened leather sheath. She loved to see the golden rays of light cast by the lamps in the dojo gleam off its mirroring surface. Waves seemed to ripple along its sharp, slightly curved blade. Every time she looked at it a sense of awe came over her. Baiko chuckled.  
  
"It's just a sword, Saori."  
  
She glared at him with her clear, piercing eyes. "I know, but it's a beautiful sword."  
  
He had to agree with that. It was the cleanest, shiniest sword he had ever seen. If Saori wasn't eating, sleeping, at school, or working out, she was cleaning it. Its handle was gold and was studded with a few diamonds, rubies, and emeralds. Many people had tried to convince Saori to sell it and climb out of her poverty, but she would fume and stomp off in a huff muttering inaudible things under her breath.  
  
Saori knew nothing about her past. Her parents had mysteriously disappeared when she was three, and her uncle had taken her in. Her uncle wasn't rich, but they made off alright. Baiko, on the other hand, had both his parents and was pretty rich. His father owned the dojo they always worked out in.  
  
"Ready?" Baiko swung his sword around. Unlike Saori's, his sword was plain steel with a leather handle.  
  
"Always." She spun her gleaming katana and lowered herself into a fighting stance, her sword raised over her head. "But you're not."  
  
He looked at her queerly, utterly confused. "Why not?"  
  
"You forgot to put your guard on your blade."  
  
"Oh." He blushed, embarrassed at her slip of mind. He slipped on the thin plastic guard. "Okay, now I'm ready."  
  
Saori smirked. Baiko always made the first move. He rushed at her with a loud cry and brought his blade down. Saori easily blocked it and countered by sweeping his legs out from under him. He stumbled, but quickly recovered and gained his balance. For minutes the loud clanging of metal on metal was echoed throughout the room. After what seemed like an eternity to both fighters, Baiko knocked Saori to the ground and held his guarded blade against her throat. He grinned.  
  
"Now, you die!"  
  
"Yeah right. You don't have enough guts to kill anyone." She pushed the blade away and jumped up in one swift motion. "I, on the other hand, have no fear of bloodshed."  
  
Baiko rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm the gutless guy and you're the heartless hero."  
  
She winked, a broad smile spreading across her face. "Exactly."  
  
"I bet your philosophy would change in the heat of battle."  
  
She scrunched up her nose in thought. "Perhaps," then she grinned. "Perhaps not. Unfortunately, we may never know."  
  
Baiko laughed and slung his arm around her tan shoulder. He was the only guy she would let get this close to her. "How 'bout we go get something to eat. I'm starved."  
  
"Me too."  
  
The happy teens went off chatting and grinning to lunch. Neither had a clue of the destruction to come.  
  
***  
  
"Uncle, I'm home," Saori called as she took off her backpack and set it on the ground. No response was heard. "Uncle?" Silence. "Anyone home?" Nothing. Not even the slightest sound.  
  
"That's odd," she thought out loud. "He almost never leaves the house."  
  
She tucked her shiny raven hair behind her ear and walked around the house calling for her uncle. The house was dark and still all around her. Goosebumps rose on her skin. She tried flipping on some lights, but the light bulbs sputtered and died out. No light came from outside for it was ten o' clock at night. That was another thing that added to her fear; the dark sky and the fact that her uncle never left at such a late hour.  
  
Venturing up the stairs, Saori pushed open the door to her uncle's bedroom. Her uncle was lying on the floor, his face a deathly white. Saori gasped and was about to rush to his side when a black light started swirling around him. He convulsed slightly and then a beautiful crystal heart floated above his body and disappeared into the light, then he lay limp as if dead. Saori dropped to her knees by him.  
  
"Uncle, uncle what happened? What was that?"  
  
Her uncle looked at her, his eyes vacant and empty. Horror filled Saori's heart. "Saori," he gasped, barely able to speak. "Darkness. Stay away. Don't give in."  
  
"What are you talking about? Darkness? What darkness? I don't understand!"  
  
"Try! Try to understand!"  
  
"I can't! How am I supposed to understand?" Saori screeched as tears poured down her face. Not able to take anymore, she dashed out of the room and down the stairs to the phone. She speedily dialed Baiko's number.  
  
"Hello, Yamamura residence, this is Baiko."  
  
"Baiko!" she sobbed. "I don't know what's happening!"  
  
"Saori?" he asked, baffled. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I don't know! Something's happening. My uncle collapsed and something really weird happened!"  
  
"Whoa, whoa, slow down!" he practically shouted, trying to be heard over her sobs. "Your uncle collapsed? Did you call an ambulance?"  
  
Trying to get composure over herself, Saori let out a deep sigh. "Somehow, I don't think that will help, Baiko. It doesn't seem like a heart- attack or any natural thing like that. It was really.."  
  
Saori's voice broke off as she saw black bug-like beings rise out of the ground. They looked at her with horrible yellow eyes. Dropping the phone, she screamed at the top of her lungs and ran out of the room. Throwing open the wooden front door, she ran blindly down the street, not knowing where her feet were taking her. Her mind was frozen with fear. Never before had she been in a situation that had even come close to this.  
  
Slowly coming out of her frozen daze, she realized that she was running into the Yamamura dojo. She turned a corner and ran right into a confused Baiko. She toppled on top of him.  
  
"Oh, Baiko, I'm so sorry," she gasped, scrambling up. "I didn't see you."  
  
Baiko noticed the extremely pale shade of Saori's face and was worried.  
  
"Are you feeling alright?"  
  
"No, I'm not. I don't know what's going on. There are weird black, shadowy things popping up all over. I'm really scared," she admitted, trembling all over.  
  
"It's okay, it's okay," he assured her, drawing her into his arms to comfort her. He was beginning to think she'd sprung a leak in her brain, but he didn't like to see her cry either way.  
  
Horror slowly clawed its way into Baiko's heart as well as he too saw black shadows rising out of the ground. He tensed and his grip on Saori tightened.  
  
"What's wrong?" She stopped crying and tensed up as well.  
  
"Don't turn around." He said in a forced calm voice.  
  
Despite Baiko's warning, Saori twisted herself around to see. When she did, she quickly turned back around and bit back a terrified scream.  
  
"What should we do?" she asked, trembling.  
  
Baiko's eyes followed the creatures' moves. They slowly advanced on the two teens. Gathering together into a large shadow, the bug-like things started rushing at them.  
  
"Run!" He yelled. Saori didn't need any more convincing. She bolted down the hall like her life depended on it, and it just so happened that it did. She turned and ran into the sparring room to grab her katana and see if it did any good against the monsters.  
  
As she pulled her katana from its sheath, she saw that it was glowing with a strange green light. She almost dropped it in surprise, but caught it up. The strange shadows were appearing in the room. With a loud cry, she lunged at them and slashed through their black bodies. To her extreme surprise and pleasure, they fell away and disappeared.  
  
Not even bothering to find Baiko again, Saori dashed out of the dojo and into the street. What she saw before her scared her so much she was paralyzed. A black giant with a heat-shaped hole in its stomach stood before her, seemingly glaring at her with its empty eyes. Her raven hair swirled around her as it was caught in the whirlwind air that swept all around. She noticed how utterly black the sky had become.  
  
Saori didn't feel fear anymore. She was locked into the absolute state of fear; numbness. She dashed towards the giant and struck it time after time with her sword. Shadows kept appearing and stinging her, but she paid them no heed. She attacked the giant with rage and blindness.  
  
Presently, a large purple swirling hole appeared in the sky. The giant monster looked at her, and then disappeared into it. Rocks and garbage started falling up. Was it possible? Suddenly, her herself was being sucked into the giant hole. She screamed until all her breath was gone, and then she gave into the blackness.  
  
***  
  
Iris: Sorry about the extreme AU-ness, more actual Kingdom Hearts will be in the next chap! Please don't forget to review!!! 


	2. Meetings

Iris: Well, I got one review. That's better than none. *sigh*  
  
Jaid: Well, that's probably because of the major AU-ness.  
  
Iris: Yeah, my friend Takita says I don't get reviews because I have original ideas.  
  
Jaid: *nods* Yup.  
  
Iris: -__- How would you know! You're so popular!!!  
  
Jaid: Yup. ^__~  
  
Iris: *SIGH* Well, please R&R.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy.  
  
Saori's eyes slowly blinked open. She held her head and moaned.  
  
"What a strange dream," she mumbled. "I've never had one like that before."  
  
She looked around at her surroundings and suddenly realized, with growing fear, that it wasn't a dream. She was wide awake and in a place she had never seen before. She started to panic but swallowed her fear and calmed herself.  
  
"It's alright," she thought aloud. "I just have to make the best of my situation and find someone."  
  
She settled herself and confidently strode out of the alley she had been sitting in. It was dark out, and all the street lights were on. A young boy, a lady, and a white cat-looking creature were there, walking idly around. She went up to the brunette woman.  
  
"Excuse me."  
  
The lady turned to her. "Is there something I can do for you?"  
  
"Yes," she said, trying to think of what to say. "Uh, where am I?"  
  
A small hint of sympathy showed in the brunette's eyes. "So, your world disappeared too."  
  
Saori was confused. "My world? I thought there was only one world. And what do you mean disappeared?"  
  
"All of our worlds disappeared," she said, gesturing to the people Saori could now see on other levels of the town. "We all ended up here. No one knows why."  
  
"But how?" Saori asked, still baffled and unbelieving. "I didn't think it was possible."  
  
The woman shrugged. "Neither did we. It happened suddenly. Those creatures came and we were scattered. Our world just disappeared. No one can explain how it happened, it just did."  
  
"But it's impossible," Saori breathed inaudibly. "It defies all laws of science, geology.. everything."  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all."  
  
The brunette sighed. "Well, I have to get back to watching my restaurant. I hope you find out what happened to your world." She turned away. "And if you ever need a place to stay, come to me. My name's Summer," she called over her shoulder. "If I'm not down here, I'm on the top floor." With that, she walked into her shop and sat down quietly.  
  
Saori stood still for a long time not knowing what to do or where to go. Across the way, she saw a boy who looked about as lost as she did. He spotted her also and walked over to her.  
  
"Hello," he said, slow and confused. "Would you happen to know where I am?"  
  
"You know what's funny? I just asked the same question two minutes ago and never did get an answer."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Saori studied the boy. He was a very tiny bit shorter than her with messy brown hair and bright blue eyes. He looked very upset and utterly confused. He was carrying a very large key.  
  
"What's that key for?" she asked suddenly.  
  
The boy shrugged. "I dunno. It just.. came to me somehow. I don't understand much these days," he muttered.  
  
"No kidding."  
  
They stood there awkwardly for a few moments.  
  
"Well," Saori finally broke the thick silence. "I'm going to go search around. I'll probably catch up with you later." She turned to walk off.  
  
"Wait!" the boy called. "What's your name?"  
  
She turned back around. "Saori. Saori Deguchi."  
  
"My name's Sora."  
  
"Just Sora? Don't you have a last name?"  
  
Sora shrugged. "Sora's the only name I know of mine." With that, he turned around and walked off in the opposite direction towards a shop.  
  
Saori wandered around the small square. Slowly sauntering up a couple stairs, she saw large double-doors and pushed them open. Walking in, she saw another large square, but a much darker one with benches and a water fountain. A creepy, foreboding air hung over the courtyard. She stepped forward cautiously, being careful to watch her every step. Her instincts told her that something was wrong.  
  
Suddenly, the same creatures she had seen on Earth slithered up and surrounded her. Her hand went instinctively to her side for her katana, but it wasn't there. She tried to compose herself and readied herself for physical attacks against them; if they worked. A bug leaped at her and she hit it in the forehead, stunning it, but no more. More lunged at her and she knew she couldn't hold out for long. She screamed for help and continued trying to defeat them.  
  
***  
  
Remi Leonhart sat idly fiddling with a book he was pretending to read. He was a boy of average stature and strong build. His large, faded red shirt and baggy gray army pants hid his well-formed muscles. He wasn't bulky, in fact he was slightly thin, but he was strong. Stray brown bangs fell in front of his soft gray eyes. His chestnut hair was shorter than his brother Leon's, but it was the same style. Some said he was the split image of Leon when he was sixteen.  
  
A heavy silence fell over the threesome in the Red Room. Aerith sat on the bed sewing calmly, just like she did everything, and Yuffie tried to contain herself by sitting in a chair staring at the wall. Remi knew they all were anxious for Leon to come back. He had gone to find the Keyblade Master. He had sensed his coming and went to bring him.  
  
Suddenly, a blood curdling scream broke the silence. Aerith looked up, her emerald eyes filled with alarm. Yuffie was immediately on her feet. Remi jumped up as well.  
  
"I'll go check it out," he said calmly.  
  
Aerith nodded. "Be careful."  
  
Without responding to Aerith's warning, Remi ran out of the Hotel with his two short swords in hand.  
  
***  
  
Eventually, a few of the creatures leaped on top of her, knocking her to the ground. Panting, sweat mixed with her tears of terror. She screamed again and again, desperately hoping someone would come to her rescue, but no one came. The bugs scratched her leaving her skin torn and bleeding. They clawed at her heart, making her more horrified. She was slowly losing consciousness.  
  
Suddenly, the attacks stopped coming. A loud explosion was heard and the creatures exploded into nothingness. Saori faintly saw a young boy lean down to check her pulse, and slightly felt it when he picked her up and carried her away. Then, the blackness took over.  
  
***  
  
Remi looked at the girl in his arms with pity.  
  
"Poor thing," he thought. "I remember when the Heartless attacked Hollow Bastion. It was," he grimaced at the thought. "Horrible."  
  
He quickly walked up the stairs into the Hotel. He entered the Red Room and a very concerned Aerith and Yuffie gazed at him and Saori. Aerith gasped when she saw the wounds covering her body.  
  
"Here, Remi, lay her on the bed. I'll cure her."  
  
Remi quietly obeyed and set her gently on the large bed. Aerith stood back and flicked her wrist, sending Cure to Saori and healing her completely.  
  
"There," she said softly. "She should wake up soon. Yuffie," she said, motioning the girl to a chair by the bed. "You stay here and watch her. When she wakes up be sure to give her some food and water. I need to go get Remi cleaned up." She smiled at the boy.  
  
Remi nodded in agreement. His clothes were stained with blood from Saori's wounds, and he didn't the sight of it at all. It sickened him. He took one last glance at her and then followed Aerith into the Green Room..  
  
***  
  
Saori's eyes slowly flickered open. She felt slightly groggy. Looking slowly around the room, all the events of earlier came rushing back to her. She gasped and examined her body. There were no wounds.  
  
"How strange," she thought aloud.  
  
"So, you're finally awake!" a cheery voice greeted her. She looked over to see a girl with short black hair grinning at her. "For a while I thought you liked being asleep so much, you weren't going to wake up!" She frowned at her own statement and then giggled. "That didn't make any sense, did it?"  
  
Saori slowly shook her head. "No, it didn't."  
  
"Ah, well. At least you're up. Would you like something to eat or drink?"  
  
"I'm not hungry."  
  
"Oookaayy," she drew out the word. "My name's Yuffie."  
  
"Mine's Saori." Saori stared at the wall for a moment, and then turned back to Yuffie. "What happened?" she asked, utterly bewildered.  
  
"The Heartless attacked you," she stated simply.  
  
"The Heartless?"  
  
"Those creatures, those without hearts."  
  
Saori frowned. "I don't exactly understand.."  
  
Yuffie shrugged. "I don't expect you to." She sat on the edge of the bed. "I haven't seen you around here before. Did your world just disappear?"  
  
"Why do people keep asking me things like that?" Saori asked sourly.  
  
"Because we want to know!" Yuffie said, the cheeriness never leaving her voice. "But, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to," she said a little more somber, remembering how she felt when Hollow Bastion disappeared.  
  
Saori sighed deeply. "No, it's okay. Yes, my "world" just disappeared."  
  
"What was it called?"  
  
"It was called Earth, but the part I lived in was called Japan."  
  
Yuffie nodded. "My world disappeared a long time ago," she said, a faraway look coming into her violet eyes. "It was called Hollow Bastion."  
  
The door of the Green Room opened and slammed. Yuffie jumped up.  
  
"Squall's back!" She started dashing out of the room, only to be stopped abruptly by Leon standing in the doorway. "Squall!" she squealed in delight. "You're back!"  
  
"It's Leon," he stated, pushing her back slightly so he could enter the room.  
  
"Did you find the Keyblade Master?"  
  
Leon ignored her question and tossed something shimmering onto the red bed Saori was sitting on. "You'll probably need this." Saori recognized it to be her katana.  
  
"H-how did you get this?" she stuttered.  
  
"We'll talk about that," he glanced at Yuffie. "Later."  
  
Yuffie opened her mouth to ask him "What was that supposed to mean?" but she quickly shut it and dejectedly strode out of the room. Leon turned to leave also, but Saori stood up and touched him on the shoulder. He turned and stared at her in question. She took a deep breath before looking at him pleadingly.  
  
"Please tell me what's going on."  
  
***  
  
Aerith watched a saddened Yuffie shuffle into the room.  
  
"What's wrong, Yuffie?" she asked tenderly, knowing the girl was very sensitive.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing," she said glumly, slumping down in a chair. Her head snapped over to the bed in the room. "Is that.."  
  
Aerith nodded. "The Keyblade Master," she finished for Yuffie. "Leon found him."  
  
"Why is he unconscious?"  
  
"Leon had to fight him to get him to come along. Of course, the boy lost and Leon brought him back here."  
  
Yuffie walked over to the bed. "He's a lot.. smaller than I expected."  
  
Aerith smiled. "Yes, that's what I thought to. Well, the Keyblade has a mind of its own."  
  
Yuffie nudged Sora in the shoulder. "Come on, sleepy-head, wake up."  
  
His eyes flickered open.  
  
"Those creatures were after the Keyblade." Yuffie went straight to the point.  
  
Sora sat up. "I'm so glad you're okay, Kairi."  
  
Yuffie laughed. "Kairi? Who are you talking about? I'm the great ninja Yuffie!"  
  
Sora's eyes focused and he saw that the girl was definitely not Kairi.  
  
"I think you overdid it, Squall," she called into the Red Room.  
  
"It's Leon!" he called out.  
  
Yuffie rolled her violet eyes. "Whatever, Squall."  
  
***  
  
Leon turned back to Saori. "You're from Earth, are you not?"  
  
"How did you know? No one else did."  
  
"There was a prophecy that one from the largest world, Earth, would come and help the other worlds in their time of need. This one would be the greatest of all the Princesses of Heart."  
  
"The Princesses of Heart?"  
  
"Yes, the eight princesses needed to open the final door."  
  
Saori was getting frustrated. "I don't understand. What door?"  
  
"The final door to all the worlds. I already told you the Heartless use the worlds' doors to enter, and when the door is locked, they can't enter any more. The final door will give the darkness absolute control. The hearts of the eight Princesses of Heart are needed for it to open. Any less is useless."  
  
"And.. I'm a princess? How did that happen?"  
  
Leon shrugged slightly. "The eight with the purest hearts are the Princesses of Heart. I suppose you had the purest heart of all. Your parents must have been the King and Queen." He stood up and pulled her katana from its sheath. "This is a very special weapon, I hope you know."  
  
Saori nodded slowly. "Yes, I always knew it was special, but I never knew why."  
  
The sword started glowing green, and Leon let go of it. It floated in midair and floated right over to Saori. She stuck her hand out and grabbed it.  
  
"Be sure to take good care of it." He turned to leave. "I need to go explain things to the Keyblade Master."  
  
Saori nodded absentmindedly. She kept staring at her katana as strange thoughts swirled through her head. "How did this happen? Why did this happen? I understand what Leon's telling me, but how? How could it be? I couldn't really be possible, could it? If it couldn't, then what happened?" But more than any of these questions, more important ones attacked her. "My parents were a King and Queen? I wish I had known them."  
  
She stood up and slowly sauntered out into the Green Room. Yuffie, Leon, and a boy she took to be the "Keyblade Master" were conferring. She suddenly recognized the boy. Sora! So he was the Keyblade Master. Fascinating. She snuck through the room, trying not to be noticed. Sora glanced over and saw her. He looked surprised, then he turned back to Leon and Yuffie.  
  
Saori slowly and quietly opened the door to the balcony, trying to get a place to think in peace. Unfortunately, Aerith was talking to a.. dog and a duck?! Now that was something you didn't see on Earth every day. Aerith caught her eye and smiled softly.  
  
"You're awake, good."  
  
"Yeah, I am."  
  
"I'm Aerith Gainsborough," the flower girl said.  
  
"I'm Saori Deguchi."  
  
"The Princess of Earth?"  
  
"Um, yes, I am."  
  
Aerith closed her eyes. "Then the prophecy has been fulfilled."  
  
Saori started feeling uncomfortable. She noticed with amusement that the dog and duck didn't look so comfortable either.  
  
"Saori," Aerith said gently, snapping Saori out of her thoughts. "This is Goofy," she gestured to the dog, "And this is Donald," she gestured to the duck. "They're servants of the King."  
  
"Nice to meet you," she mumbled as politely as she could.  
  
"I was explaining our situation to them."  
  
"Ah," she said, nodding. "Well, I think I'll go now. I didn't mean to intrude."  
  
Aerith smiled. "Alright."  
  
Saori crept back through the Green Room, this time receiving a glare from Leon and a mischievous grin from Yuffie. She slipped out the front door and into the hall. Remi was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed and his arms crossed. She nervously cleared her throat and his soft gray eyes popped open.  
  
"Hello," she said, a little upset that there was even someone out here. "I'm Saori Deguchi," she held her hand out.  
  
"Remi, Remi Leonhart." He shook her hand. "I kind of met you earlier."  
  
She cocked her head slightly. "You did? I don't remember you."  
  
He grinned sheepishly. "That's because you blacked out."  
  
"Oh, then."  
  
"Yes, then."  
  
Saori stood looking at her feet. She was getting slightly tired of the nervous silence that seemed to surround everyone there. Suddenly, she heard a loud commotion inside the hotel room and saw Aerith and Yuffie bolt out.  
  
"Come on, Saori, run!" Yuffie screamed.  
  
Saori was frozen with confusion, but somehow she managed to follow Yuffie out of the Hotel and all the way to the First District.  
  
"What's going on?!" she asked, panting.  
  
Yuffie plopped to the ground, obviously tired from fright. She shrugged. "I'm not sure exactly. Squall told me to run, so I did. I never argue with Squall."  
  
"Except about his name," Saori added mentally.  
  
"He said to stay in the First District. He'll be here soon. All we can do is wait."  
  
Saori sighed deeply and plopped down beside Yuffie. Her eyelids started drooping and she realized she was exhausted. Curling up on the stone ground, she fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.  
  
***  
  
Iris: Well, that has more actual Kingdom Hearts in it! I hope you all are happy! PLZ REVIEW!!!!!! 


End file.
